The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. Many captured images, however, have a rotational skew due to a camera or other capturing device being unintentionally rotated from a level orientation when a picture is taken. In some cases, the user can later manually correct this rotation using various software programs.